As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. For example, an information handling system may be a tablet computer, a mobile device (e.g., personal digital assistant (PDA) or smart phone), or an enterprise server configured to transmit data on a wireless communications network. Information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Certain information handling systems comprise various types of peripheral devices. These devices may be subject to certain issues and problems may arise. Traditionally, a user addresses issues with the device by connecting a cable to the device and executing device-proprietary commands. Physically connecting a serial cable in order to address issues with the device is a time consuming and involved process.